Friends
by Twisted2SingAlong
Summary: Draco POV, my friends tell me it's very good so i wanted to post it up and see if they were just BSin me... sort of dark and enlightening, shows what would probably happen if they became friends.// please READ AND REVIEW! //
1. draco

```````````````````````````````````  
  
i don't want to know  
where you got this crazy thought.  
we could be friends,   
you said.  
we could be real,   
you said.  
alot of good all your talking did for me.  
i'm lying down now,  
in a ditch,  
in blood-  
mine and yours.  
you tempted me with friendship,  
had to steer me off course.  
look what you've done,  
because of what you said.  
i would have lived to see another day,  
perhaps.  
i would have belonged,  
perhaps.  
i didn't need your friendship,  
your trusting eyes,  
your comfort,  
but,   
god help me,   
i wanted it,  
i wanted it all.  
but,  
you see what friendship gets you now, golden boy?  
you see all the good it does?  
you're looking at me now,  
blood having an interesting contrast to your skin,  
so pale.  
you're so pale and thin,  
you really should eat something.  
you'll be alright,  
i made sure you would live.  
i took the curse for you,  
i saved you.  
but,   
hey,  
what are friends for?  
  
``````````````````````````````````  
**********************************************************************************  
***my first really deep HP poem- if you haven't guessed, it's Draco's POV and the "golden boy" was, of course, meant to be Harry. whenever i picture them as becomming friends i always get this sorta morbid picture- even tho i think they'll be like this in the seventh book! oh well, enough babbeling! press the little "go" button down there and send me a review! thanks!  
-laura  
*also, interpret this as slash or not slash- i guess it could be either!  
************************************************************** 


	2. harry

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
i don't want to know  
how you got this crazy thought.  
he was lining up the attack,  
it would have been quick-  
he was getting desperate for my blood.  
but you pulled me back,   
you sheltered me,  
you saved me.  
now you're the one covered in blood,  
your cold blue eyes don't seem so cold now,  
more lost.  
you're lost and it's all my fault.  
i lost you.  
i brought this on you,  
i made you change.  
your life would have been alright,  
you would have lived a while longer.  
you're lying down now,  
in a ditch,  
in blood-  
yours and mine.  
i cursed you with friendship,  
i made you change.  
look what i've done.  
i can now see the posion of friendship,  
the sacrafices you must of made to be with me.  
you're looking at me now,  
blood having an interesting contrast to your skin,  
so pale.  
you're so pale and thin,  
you really should eat something,  
but i suppose it's too late for that now.  
i came along and changed you.  
you would have been so better off-  
without me,  
without my friendship,  
with only your mask,  
hiding it all.  
your eyes are clouding now,  
i'm trying to stop the blood,  
i really am.  
damn tears keep getting in the way.  
you're becomming cold again,  
but not like when we were kids.  
when we used to fight as enemies,  
god,  
that seems so long ago.  
your eyes are closing now,  
but not before looking up at me.  
and then,  
and then you surprise me for the last time.  
you grin.  
no, you smile.  
an actual smile,  
meant for me.  
then your eyes close for good  
as you fall away from me.  
your lips move but you have no voice.  
you'll be alright tho,  
i made sure you would live.  
you took the curse for me so i'll save your memory.  
i've saved you.  
your image,  
my memories of you,  
my memories of us.  
you wil always live,  
thru me.  
i remember that night,  
when you tried to tell me,  
you thanked me,  
i know.  
i had gotten to know you so well.  
i look up into the clouding sky,  
i hope that's where you are,  
as free as this breeze,  
and mutter  
"what are friends for?"  
*************************************************************************************  
okay, this is a helluva lot longer than the first, but, hopefully, just as good! i hope you all like it!  
-laura  
*if you hadn't been able to guess, this was done in Harry's POV. 


End file.
